


Ripe Offerings

by Interrobang



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Fjord (Critical Role), explicit content in second chapter, fjord's juicy new caboose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interrobang/pseuds/Interrobang
Summary: Fjord has a juicy new caboose thanks to the Wildmother, and Caduceus is extremely grateful.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Fjord
Comments: 9
Kudos: 225





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Porn's comin' tomorrow, fellas. I wrote this because @elefxxk on Twitter made a gr8 post and I literally couldn't help myself. https://twitter.com/elefxxk/status/1215806531964493824

“Thank you for your help, Caduceus,” Fjord sighed as he leaned back in the wooden tub. There was just enough room for him to fit, albeit with his knees drawn up to his chest. It was a tighter fit than usual. It still felt a bit weird;  _ he  _ still felt a bit weird, clumsy and somehow out of sorts, like his mind hadn’t quite sunk into the extra space his body had recently developed.

“Happy to help,” Caduceus said sedately, digging out a bottle of something gently herbal and definitely soapy and beginning to lather it in his hands. “You have a whole new life ahead of you, Mr. Fjord, and I’m glad to be there for you as you head into it.”

“Thank goodness you are,” Fjord said with a nervous laugh as he leaned into Caduceus’s soapy touch. “I’m..not entirely sure what to do from here.”

“Oh?” Caduceus prompted, when Fjord did not elaborate. “You don’t think the Wildmother has a plan for you?”

“I think she has things she would like to see me do, but I don’t--” Fjord sighed. “I don’t know if I’m quite up for them yet. Even with all this,” he said with a wry smile, gesturing at his newly defined bicep. 

Caduceus paused, his eyes drawing along the line to Fjord’s soap-slick shoulders before placing his hands back on the half-orc’s back, wiping away the remaining traces of brine and massaging Fjord’s back while he was at it.

“Gods, Cad, that feels wonderful,” Fjord groaned, leaning forward, pillowing his cheek on his folded arms against his knees while Caduceus continued to scrub his back. “I’m all sore, like I’ve been in a fight. And I swear there’s seaweed  _ everywhere,”  _ he said with a laugh.

“Mmm,” Caduceus said noncommittally, scrubbing a little harder. His hands wandered lower with each swipe of soap. “She certainly gave you a nice wrap-up there.”

“I saw Jester saving some of it later for ‘personal use,’” Fjord said with a grimace. “Who knows if that means a spa day or something else, coming from her. Are you okay back there? I can probably get the rest.”

“Oh, it’s no trouble,” Caduceus assured him. “I’m quite glad to have a bit of time alone with you, Fjord, after all you’ve been through.” He smiled beatifically, though his cheeks were a bit more dusted with pink than Fjord was used to seeing. “Stand so I can do your legs? It looked like you had some more, uh, crustacean-like bits around there.”

“Oh, yes, of course,” Fjord said, standing. The water poured off his green skin easily, sluicing down his body in steaming curls. It would have been quite pleasant, except that Fjord still felt like his body wasn’t quite in line with his mental image of himself. He felt...larger. Beefier. Maybe a little...hunkier? He could hope. He fought the urge to start feeling himself up, instead deciding to enjoy Caduceus’s hands on his body, grounding him to his new shape.

Fjord stood quietly while Caduceus scrubbed at his calves and ankles, working his way up to Fjord’s hips in increasingly rough movements. “Oof, watch it, Cad, you’re scrubbing a bit hard--”

“Sorry,” Caduceus huffed, not meeting his eyes. And then, raising one finger, “Excuse me for a second, please.”

Fjord watched, confused, as Caduceus turned away from the tub, still kneeling. At first he thought maybe the firbolg was going back for a cloth or maybe a different soap, but Caduceus merely closed his eyes, raised his folded hands to his face, and seemed to start whispering frantically into his fingers.

It took a minute to click, but when it finally did, Fjord found himself flushing quite dark indeed.

“Are you...praying?” he all but squeaked.

“Just thanking the Wildmother for my blessings,” Caduceus said, shooting a glance over to Fjord and huffing a laugh into his still-folded hands. “She is...extremely generous.”

“I-- uh-- Caduceus--” Fjord spluttered, not sure what to do with his hands or how to stand anymore. Suddenly feeling quite vulnerable, he sunk back into the soapy water as deep as it would allow, covering his heating cheeks with his hands. “Sometimes you are too much.”

“I’m as much as I’m supposed to be,” Caduceus returned easily, moving back over with a bucket of water in hand to start rinsing Fjord off. “And so are you. Maybe even a little  _ more  _ than that, even.”

“Stop, please, I can’t take any more,” Fjord moaned, covering his face entirely in his hands. 

“Well, when you’re ready,” Caduceus said, smiling warmly, “You can find me, and we can commune, and maybe see exactly what the Wildmother has planned for us. I have a feeling we have quite the future together, Mr. Fjord.”

Fjord groaned into his hands, sinking down into the water as far as he could go, only relaxing incrementally when Caduceus’s hands came back to his shoulders, squeezing once before he felt a touch of lips to the back of his neck. 

Well, if the Wildmother’s gift would take some adjusting to, at least Caduceus was there to help him through it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags updated. And yes, my working title for this in gdocs IS "Fjord's Juicy New Caboose." 
> 
> Please note before reading this section that terms like "cunt" and "clit" used for Fjord's anatomy. I'm trans and these are the terms I use for myself, but I understand that not everyone is comfortable with that. If that is the case, I understand if you do not want to read this chapter.

They retired to the top of the tower after bathing. It was Caduceus’s idea; he suspected that Fjord was especially vulnerable right now, and would do well to have the Wildmother’s presence as close as possible. Where else in Rosohna could that be found but under a magically-lit, magically-grown tree? 

The Nein had of course decorated a bit more after they settled in. There were now large pillows and low tables around the tree, making it a perfect place to sit and enjoy the soft glow of magical daylight in their more stressful moments. Thin mattresses covered the floor where moss did not, and in the cool night air, Fjord found himself able, at last, to take a deep breath and root himself securely to the present.

“You’re sure she encourages these kind of, uh, relations?” Fjord asked tentatively as he and Caduceus sat amidst one pile of pillows at the base of the tree, bodies leaning easily against each other. They were still clothed only in their towels, damp from the residual water and flushed from the heat. 

“Of course,” Caduceus said with a gentle smile, settling further into the plush pile under him. “These kinds of things are natural. Seeking pleasure is most sentient beings’ primary function. To indulge in something like this is a way of honoring her.”

“So it’s not-- there’s no vow of chastity or anything?” Fjord spluttered his way through the question, running a hand through his damp hair awkwardly. 

“I thought we went over this,” Caduceus said with a small frown. He took Fjord’s hand in his own, twining their fingers together. “No vows. I wouldn’t be here if there was. My whole family has followed her for generations. If anything, she encourages a lot of romantic tangling; I have several siblings, and probably a few half-siblings besides.”

“I see,” Fjord said faintly. His cheeks flushed greener the more gently Caduceus touched him. “I--Caduceus, forgive me if I ruin the mood with this, but-- may I kiss you?”

Cadceus’s smile grew slowly, but it was incandescent, lighting up his whole face. He relaxed against Fjord in their pillows beneath the tree, trailing one hand up Fjord’s bicep, squeezing his shoulder before cupping Fjord’s jaw in one long hand.

“You haven’t ruined anything,” Caduceus assured him, still smiling at Fjord. “In fact, I think I rather like it when people ask to kiss me.”

“You...think?” Fjord prompted. 

“I haven’t had many people ask,” Caduceus said with a shrug. “Either they do it or they don’t, but most people are pretty shy about actually saying what they want to do when it comes to this stuff.” He brushed his thumb over Fjord’s lower lip, just barely grazing his blunted tusks. “I think I would like to kiss you though, yeah.”

They both laughed into it when they finally moved, lips meeting in a gentle press of lips that seemed almost too sweet for the situation. Then a second peck followed, and a third. When Caduceus pulled back, Fjord felt a bit misty-eyed, not used to such soft touches. 

“We don’t have to go any further than this if you don’t want to,” Caduceus said softly, still petting his thumb over Fjord’s jaw and chin. “Never, if you don’t want to in the future, either.” 

“I--” Fjord took a deep breath. “I want to. I want to know what she has planned for me. And I think being with you is part of the overall journey.”

“I know it is,” Caduceus said with a smile. He leaned in and pressed another kiss to Fjord’s lips, this one lingering a bit longer. “But I don’t want to rush you. You have a lot to adjust to.”

“And I’d like your help with that,” Fjord said more firmly. “I-- I want you to touch me. It felt nice, in the bath, when I didn’t feel quite like myself. Your hands helped to-- to ground me.”

“I can do that,” Caduceus said confidently, smiling at Fjord. “Just tell me where you want me and I’ll be there.”

“My… back, I think,” Fjord said carefully. “Just… yeah.”

“I can do that,” Caduceus said easily, sliding his hands around to brush over Fjord’s shoulders, fingers trailing over the newly-defined ridges and dips of his musculature, following the line of his spine to rest with his arm over Fjord’s ribcage, clutching at his back. 

“And… maybe lower?” Fjord asked carefully. “Since you seemed so enamored with it before.”

Caduceus huffed a laugh, leaning in to capture Fjord’s mouth again as he slid his hands lower, scratching at Fjord’s hip before cupping his rear end firmly, giving it a little squeeze. He laughed again when the touch made Fjord jump with a little squeak.

“Careful, there,” Caduceus mumbled against Fjord’s lips. He ducked his head to nuzzle at Fjord’s jawline and down, dragging his blunt teeth over his neck. 

“Sorry,” Fjord said, breathing hard. His heart was going to hammer its way out of his chest at this rate. “Just… sensitive.”

“Good sensitive?” Caduceus asked before worrying his teeth against Fjord’s collarbone. “Or bad sensitive?”

“Mostly good,” Fjord assured him. “Somewhat ticklish, if I’m being honest.”

“Duly noted,” Caduceus said, amusement clear in his voice. “Ticklish butt. I’ll put that one in my journal so I don’t forget.”

“Please don’t,” Fjord groaned-- then groaned again when Caduceus massaged the cheek he gripped and bit down on his neck at the same time, sending sparks skittering down Fjord’s spine. “Oh--”

“Better?” Caduceus mumbled against his skin. He seemed to be flushed himself, breathing a little more heavily. Fjord relaxed incrementally, knowing it wasn’t just him getting worked up. 

“Much,” Fjord sighed. He moaned as Caduceus pulled him against his lap, laughing against Fjord’s collarbone when the half-orc wrapped one leg over Caduceus’s bony hip.

The rooftop remained quiet except for their sighs and the soft sounds of their kissing. The tree rustled, the wind blew softly, and in the distance Fjord was sure he could hear windchimes. But up here, enclosed in the stone walls with the tree high above and Caduceus over him, he felt safe and secure. 

“It still doesn’t quite feel like mine,” Fjord admitted when Caduceus had slowly worked his way down to his torso, pressing kisses and bites to the new muscle there. “I can feel you, and it feels good, but it also feels like it’s happening to someone else.”

Caduceus looked at him softly, cheek rested on Fjord’s stomach. “What can I do to change that?”

“I don’t know,” Fjord said, shaking his head. “Just… keep at it, I suppose.”

“How about you tell me what you _want_ me to do, and I’ll do that,” Caducus suggested. 

“Then… kiss me again?” Fjord asked carefully. 

“I can do that,” Caduceus said with a smile. He bent back up to kiss Fjord softly. 

“Harder?” Fjord tried. 

Caduceus leaned in again, and this time the kiss was something entirely different. Firmer, more thorough, teeth and tongue playing in equal measure until Fjord was breathless and panting. 

“Touch me?” Fjord said tentatively. 

Caduceus’s hands moved as they continued kissing. They squeezed, they scratched, they _wandered,_ like Caduceus was happy just to feel every inch of Fjord’s body. Each new touch made Fjord sigh and moan, grinding up against Caduceus’s body more and more insistently. 

“Lower,” Fjord rasped as Caduceus pulled him close. Their towels, already haphazardly tied, slipped away. “More, please, Caduceus--”

“Can I use my mouth on you?” Caduceus asked, his eyes bright and lips swollen. Fjord swallowed thickly, face flushing hot, sure he was green as the leaves in the tree above him at this point. 

“I-- don’t think I’ve ever had someone ask,” Fjord said, echoing their conversation earlier. “Usually either the other person does or they don’t, but--”

“But I’m asking, and I want to know,” Caduceus prompted. “Do you _want_ me to use my mouth on you?”

“Very much,” Fjord admitted in a rush. “I haven’t been-- I haven’t, uh-- I haven’t been this turned on in a long time. It might be a mess down there.”

“Nothing to be ashamed of,” Caduceus said with a smile. He shifted the two of them until he could lay down comfortably on the pillows at the base of the tree, pulling at Fjord until he got the hint and climbed over the firbolg, sitting on his chest. 

Fjord spent longer than he might have admitted to anyone else just looking down at Caduceus under him: his hair fanned out in a silky sheet; his long ears twitching every now and then at an interesting noise in the distance. The firbolg’s cheeks were dusted pink as well, a fine blush that reminded Fjord a bit of the beach roses he’d seen rooted to seaside cliffs once upon a time. Caduceus’s hands pet Fjord’s sides, running up and down from knees to ribs, as if calming a skittish animal.

Fjord looked, and he touched. He ran his fingers tentatively over Caduceus’s face, flushing even darker when Caduceus reached out to nip at his thumb against his lower lip. 

“I…” Fjord wasn’t sure _why_ he was still hesitating, honestly, except that he had always been a bit unsure of himself. With Caduceus holding on to him like an anchor he felt a bit more present; and as Caduceus’s touch wandered meandering paths over his body, he became intimately aware of just how aroused he was. The core of him was hot, every muscle in his legs tense. He was sure his clit was hard, jutting out-- and sure enough, when he spared a glance down…

“Even that’s bigger now, huh?” Fjord sputtered with a laugh. “No wonder it was such a nuisance earlier. Can’t ignore _that,”_ he said, laughing again and gesturing at his groin, where his hard clit jutted out almost obscenely, thick and the barest olive green in coloration, slick from his own arousal. 

“I like it,” Caduceus said decisively. “Very you.” 

“Indeed,” Fjord replied, amused. He cupped himself gently, getting a sense of how it felt to do so now. He was practically sitting on Caduceus’s chest, but the firbolg seemed happy where he was, staring up at Fjord with his half-lidded violet eyes. Occasionally, however, his eyes drifted lower. He stared at Fjord’s groin with a startling intensity, tongue occasionally flicking out to wet his lips. His breath ghosted over Fjord’s hand where it tenderly touched his hard clit.

It _did_ feel different. More intense, somehow, though that may have just been because of who he was with or where they were. But Fjord actually felt _comfortable_ for once, more than he had since he’d emerged from the seaweed with Melora’s blessing. The more he touched it, the more he felt like it was his own. His to know, his to _enjoy._

He stroked his thick clit with slippery fingers, grinding into his palm occasionally just to see how it felt. On one particularly good touch he moaned out loud and was rewarded with Caduceus’s hands gripping his ass firmly, minutely tugging him towards his face like he couldn’t help it.

“Sorry, Fjord, I _want_ to give you more time, but this is, uh, quite the image,” Caduceus said apologetically. “Can I--?”

“Of course,” Fjord breathed, reluctantly letting go of his clit. God, how wet was he? He felt like he was melting. Wouldn’t this make a mess? “How do you want me?”

“Just scootch forward a bit, and-- yeah, right there, there you go,” Caduceus said encouragingly as Fjord shuffled forward, hovering just above his face. “And just...lower a little. Yeah.”

The last word was whispered against Fjord’s inner thigh, Caduceus’s facial hair scratching against his skin. 

“There you are,” Caduceus said softly, smiling up at Fjord-- no, Fjord’s crotch. Fjord fought the urge to cover his face again when Caduceus finally ducked in to taste him, laving his broad tongue along the seam of him, dancing around the fat protrusion of his clit when he got there. Caduceus seemed to _savor_ it, closing his eyes and breathing deep, nose buried in the thick nest of curls that covered all of Fjord there. He sucked slowly on Fjord’s clit, pulling the full length between his plush lips and massaging it, tongue flickering against the tip inside his mouth.

Fjord shuddered out a broken sigh and sunk down another millimeter, too embarrassed and too high on adrenaline to risk asking for more. Caduceus seemed to understand, though. His hand gripped Fjord’s ass more tightly, pulling him closer, digging his tongue deeper. He mouthed at and and gently pulled on Fjord’s labia, each wrinkle and fold slick under his tongue. When he finally dipped his tongue _inside,_ both of them moaned, Fjord crying out when Caduceus hummed against him. 

“Oh, shit-- fuck-- Caduceus--” Fjord panted, fingers tangling themselves in the firbolg’s hair. Fjord wasn’t sure if he wanted to pull him closer or shove him off. He settled for staying perfectly still. But his thighs gave him away, twitching and tensing under Caduceus’s hands. 

“Wow,” Caduceus said sunnily, pulling away for a moment. When Fjord was able to spare a glance down, the firbolg looked positively rubescent, glowing with excitement and joy. He pressed a kiss to Fjord’s hole, dragging his tongue across it again like he couldn’t help himself. “You taste great.”

“Thanks?” Fjord tried. His hands trembled where they were entwined in Caduceus’s hair. “Keep doing that much longer and I won’t last.”

“That’s the plan,” Caduceus said with a smile. He took another deep breath against Fjord’s skin, nibbling gently at his inner thigh just barely hard enough to leave a tender bruise that Fjord was sure he would feel later. 

When he returned, Fjord was ready. He ground down against Caduceus’s mouth, then back against his hands, groaning when Caduceus’s fingers dug between his cheeks, spreading him open and pulling him closer. 

“You can ride my face,” Caduceus said, a bit muffled. “Just go for it.”

“Finger me,” Fjord said before he could help himself. “Please.”

A thumbs up, and then Caduceus’s hands were back exactly where Fjord wanted them, sinking lower and pulling Fjord against his mouth. Caduceus licked and sucked and generally seemed to _revel_ in eating Fjord out, but his hands weren’t lacking, either. His long fingers slipped between Fjord’s folds as he opened him up, just rubbing for long moments to get them wet. Fjord grunted as one long digit slipped inside with zero resistance. It dipped in and out slowly, barely any pressure.

“You can-- another one, please,” he whispered, tense as a drawn bowstring. “Maybe two more?”

Caduceus hummed his agreement as he sucked on Fjord’s clit again, swallowing it down and slurping noisily as he dipped two more fingers in.

And...oh. _Oh_ , Fjord felt full. Caduceus’s fingers may have looked slim in proportion to the rest of him, but they were still bigger than Fjord’s own, long and thick enough to leave an _impression._ They pressed up against his walls like they were meant to be there, each knuckle just enough of a bony pressure that Fjord could feel himself clench around them. Experimentally he pressed downward-- Caduceus held his wrist still and let Fjord push against him. The half-orc rocked back and forth between Caduceus’s mouth and hand, nearly whining with the thin stream of air he managed to get in his lungs. 

Caduceus curled his fingers and slurped at Fjord’s clit and generally seemed to be in _heaven,_ moaning almost as loud as Fjord-- until Fjord suddenly tensed and shuddered, cunt clenching hard around the thick fingers inside him. It continued on for what seemed like an eternity: Fjord groaning, nearly whimpering as the little shudders and spasms continued, shocked out of him with a crook of fingers here or Caduceus’s tongue prodding there.

“Enough,” Fjord rasped right as he became too sensitive. He pulled away from Caduceus’s face, reaching one hand below himself to ease Caduceus’s hand out of him. He shook, nearly ready to collapse. All of him _throbbed,_ hot and pulsing with life-- and it was all his.

If he _felt_ wrecked, Caduceus _looked_ it. His eyes, barely open, were glazed over. The entire lower half of his face gleamed with Fjord’s own slick; his tongue chased a bit of it off the corner of his mouth. If anything, he looked like _he_ was the one that had just been thoroughly debauched, not the other way around. 

“Still good?” Fjord asked breathlessly. He watched, shocked, as Caduceus lifted up his wet fingers to his mouth, cleaning them idly with his tongue. The firbolg stared up at him with gleaming eyes, a lazy smile forming on his lips. 

“Very,” Caduceus said with a sigh. He patted the pile of pillows next to him. “You want to lie down? Or some tea? I can make some tea. You’re probably a little dehydrated.”

“I-- yeah, okay. But maybe just for a minute. And you should stay, too,” Fjord added quickly, reaching out for Caduceus when it looked like he was going to get up. “We can have tea later. I just…”

“You want to cuddle?” Caduceus looked slightly surprised and incredibly pleased. “I can do that.”

And they did, still damp and still shaky, dozing in the magical daylight beneath their tree. And for the first time Fjord felt like his body was _his_ , and his future had a purpose-- as long as he could travel with Caduceus he was sure the Wildmother would give them a glorious path.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more of my nonsense on Twitter @ twitter.com/GoInterrobang.


End file.
